The One Birthday Present That Counts
by MissPoisonedAddiction1
Summary: Sorry guys! Had to repost it! OOC, AU. Seth is all grown up, and Bella, who has just arrived back to spend her birthday with friends and family finds that out veeeeeery quickly. RATED M FOR A REASON!


_[Long-ass-A/N; This is a one-shot for my friend, Courtney. It is her birthday today, so I quickly wrapped this up-the pairing is her demand, and most of it is a little weird, but hey, it's what she wanted. What my friend wants, she gets! Anyway, going over the basics, I could not write a smutt scene with Seth and Bella without either one of them not being intoxicated. Don't ask why, also, you may think it's weird and gross with age and whatnot, but remember, in my country, the legal age limit for smecks is 18. Bella is 23 and Seth is 18. Enjoy my dear!]_

**The One Birthday Present That Counted**

* * *

I, Bella Swan, did not like surprises. At all. Nor did I likes surprise birthday parties. In fact, I just hated surprises all together.

So, to say I was pissed when I found out not only was I going to be having a surprise birthday party at La Push, but that the one who had planned all of this was none other then Jacob Black? Was a huge understatement.

He grinned at me rather guiltily when I showed up, holding his imprint, Lucy closely, as if shielding her away from my glare. But the glare disappeared when I looked into the pram beside them and saw little Johnny Black for the first time. He was fast asleep, so I didn't disturb him.

Lucy was a little younger then me and now at the ripe age of 21—No, 22, I had to remind myself—I was pretty sure that Jacob Black was old enough and had heard me say enough that Bella Swan did not like surprises.

As soon as I had realized that everyone was waiting for me to gasp out of shock or anything along the like, I just grinned. The simple motion caused the small throng of people to shout in glee, satisfied I was not about to kill someone.

_These heels are killing me…Who wears heels to a beach?_

I bent some, taking off the bothersome high heels and placing my feet in the still warm sand as the moon above glittered in the water, almost blinding me with it's beauty. I put the heels in my car and joined the life of the party unwillingly.

As I hugged and got over a couple hundred of "Happy Birthday!" shouts from passing people, I noticed a figure trudging towards me. He was huge, almost as big as Jake, and I knew suddenly he must be a wolf. The tattoo on his arm proved my accusations to be right, but the face reminded me of a certain someone I hadn't seen in a long time. In fact, I hadn't really seen anyone in a long time.

It had been three full years since she had last seen Forks, La Push or the people inhabiting it, and this was a welcome back and birthday party. But that wasn't the point.

I had finished my degree at collage, and was now able to teach full time, earning a lot more then when I worked for Mike Newton's mother.

So why was this face confusing me and had me reminding myself that I had indeed grown up?

But obviously, I had not grown up as well as this man had.

He grinned toothily at me and from the bonfire a few feet away, his features sent my head spinning and my mouth hanging open, gasping for air.

High cheekbones, strong jaw line, hard but gentle eyes and hair that made me think it was enough to get fistfuls of it while attacking that mouth. Oh, and from what that thin material of his shirt clung to? I knew he was bound to have a body like a God. He was a God in denim, I thought, eyeing the light denim, hanging low on his hips, and back up again to see the black singlet, showing off his forearms-the skin stretched tight over muscle as he crossed his arms, eyes drinking me in unabashedly. God, the things I could do to this man.

NO! Bad Bella! Should NOT be thinking that. He could be a stranger for all I knew!

As my eyes took him in, he swooped me up suddenly, into a giant hug-the ones I had received earlier from his pack brothers were not as gentle as this, so I relished in the feeling of my body pressed lightly to his. God, he smelt good.

He stood at his full height, after putting her down, eyes boring into mine and I had to look up a little just to see them clearly.

"Seth Clearwater?" I managed to squeak out.

He grinned.

"Bella Swan," he nodded at me, lips turning into a smirk I didn't altogether hate "good to have you back."

"Good to be back" I finally breathed.

Why did my voice suddenly dip to a purr?

But he seemed to like it.

"How've you been?" he asks, thumbing the waste band of his jeans, his eyes still taking in my small form-I had worn a simple dress made of thick wool, hanging off my shoulders, in a blue and slightly dark purple striped pattern, and it came to a stop at my mid thighs. But the way he was looking at me?I felt like I was wearing nothing at all.

"Great" I finally answered/mumbled, blushing, and brushing the hazel bangs of hair out of my eyes.

"You look good, Slim" he told me, a toothy smile taking my breath away yet again.

"Real good…" he trailed off, eyeing my legs.

"How old are you?" I blurted.

He cocked an eyebrow and replied simply "Old enough."

"That doesn't answer my-

"Bella! Come on! Time to open your presents." a voice shouted and I turned to find Embry and Quil staring at me and Seth. I realized how close we were and stepped backwards. It sent chills down my spine as I walked forwards, and I felt his eyes on the small of my back.

This could not be good.

* * *

"Guys, you shouldn't have" I moaned into my hands, trying to hide a smile. Jared and Paul had gotten me (here's the punch line) a punching bag.

"Well, we figured we'd get you something so you can vent and it was half price since Paul here is taking steroids"

"Am not!" Paul growled.

"Here's our gift" Emily said softly, smiling and handing over a box the size of her hand.

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just a little something to help keep those kids in line" Sam said with a wink. I opened the box and nearly burst out laughing. I held it up for all to see-It was a silver whistle, and writing was engraved on the side.

"They won't respect you unless you respect yourself" I read aloud and everyone chuckled briefly. I hugged both Sam and Emily. Then Paul and Jared when they whined.

"This is from all three of us" Jacob said, indicating to Lucy, himself, and the baby in the pram next to him. I made a sound of awe before unwrapping the present. It was bigger then my wrist and carved from wood. There were eight wolves, all lined up strongly and proudly, hackles rising and eyes narrowed-behind them, a girl stood, her face wise and kind as she looked over them all, and her figure was breathtaking, the details making my head spin. It was me.

"Oh, Jake, I couldn't…" I started but I was cut off.

"You can and you will," Lucy told me firmly, grinning. "He got splinters over making that and wouldn't stop complaining for weeks."

"Well you know how fast it heals over-

"I know." Lucy replied with an eye roll and kissed him gently on the lips. I turned away and found Charlie holding out something for me.

I looked into the gift bag and gasped.

"What is that?" I asked, eyes wide.

"It's from Sue, actually." Charlie stated, blushing a bright red.

I pulled the material out delicately, and found it was a bikini. A very revealing bikini.

"If I catch you wearing it, though, I'm getting the shotgun." he grumbled and there were guffaws of laughter. Then lastly came Billy in his wheelchair.

He gave the present to me, unwrapped. I blinked at it. It was a can of pepper spray.

"From both me and Charlie." he said and then just like that the night passed by in a blur. I was handed glasses of wine, sipped at it until I was warm and languid and Seth never strayed from my side, watching me intently as the fire danced in his eyes. My head lolled back when I'd had too much, stared at him.

"How old are you really?" I asked, my voice laced with intoxication.

"Old enough" he answered again and then he kissed me.

* * *

I don't remember how we got to the car. I don't remember him driving me back to his place, seeing as Charlie was staying at Billy's for the night and had locked the house up. I could have booked a hotel. But I didn't.

Stumbling into his house, I was left wondering where my heels were. In my car. How did we get here again?

"I drove your car." he answered.

"How do you know what I'm thinking…? Wait no, that's not important… You have a licence?"

"Yes."

"Lemme see it." I grumbled, and snatched it when he offered it.

Glared at the date of birth. realized he was indeed 18.

Legal.

Images of him naked flashed across my mind, and I licked my lips slowly, tasting wine and something else. Him. He'd kissed me. How could I have forgotten?

I stared at him, and he looked back, amused. Then my lips crashed down onto his, arms lacing around his neck.

"Oh my…" I breathed against his hair when he pulled away and moaned as he kissed my neck and he growled softly, biting down on my heated flesh.

"Fuck, Bella, when I first saw you…" he rumbled, eyes closing shut tight as his hands roamed. Rough calloused fingertips against the flesh of my thighs.

Gasping for breath as he tipped my head back, sipping gently at the skin of my collarbone, lower, gasping again as he stripped the material of my dress away and whimpering when his fingers cupped my breasts through the lace of my black bra. He grinned devilishly against me, tongue darting out, licking the top of each breast before the bra fell away and he took a hardened peak into his mouth.

"Oh… Seth…" His name fell from my lips like a prayer. An 18 year old with hands like this, like Seth-once sweet and innocent-was positively and absolutely panty-soaking.

This was so wrong, but so right. It was heart-wrenching.

He slipped a hand between my thighs, rubbed against the cotton and my nether regions sparked to life at the sudden attention.

"God… I want you… so much…" he mumbled, applying more pressure and my back arched like a cat being scratched in just the right spot. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of my panties, yanked them off and his head lowered. I gripped his hair tightly as his tongue trailed a hot wet path down my stomach, to the curls of hair near my…

"Shit!" I cried at the sudden warmth, the excitement and pleasure making me roll my hips as his tongue licked and lathed me. I was a goner.

"Taste so good…" he growled, gripping my thighs, spreading them wider, getting more and more of me.

The thought of him, doing this, and realizing I wasn't dreaming probably sent me over the edge faster. Whether it was his fingertips touching me, stroking my breasts or his tongue inside of me, all of it became too much and I screamed his name as I came hard, my inner walls clenching around his tongue.

He moved back up, and suddenly he was there, shirtless, still wearing his jeans. I took my time, running my fingertips over his chest, his stomach and flicked lightly at the nipple piercing he had.

"Rebel." I say with an eyebrow raised and he just smirks, licks his lips, looking ready to devour me again.

"Pants need to come off" I tell him, eyelids heavy as I take in everything, filing images away for later. He pulls the jeans down his legs, and kicks off his shoes, finally naked and..

I stared, jaw hanging, at his length, at the sheer size of it.

"How the hell is that going to…" he hushes me, pressing his lips to my mouth and I can taste myself on him. I do taste… good.

He rubs his length against me, groans and says something about me being so wet for him, and then he fills me up with one single thrust of his hips.

"Oh God!" I cry, eyes shut tightly at the feel of him fulfilling my every need. He knows where to touch, how fast to go, when to slow down, and for the rest of the night I am completely and utterly his.

I wake up to the sun shining through the parted curtains, leaving a hot trail on the naked flesh of my calf. I rub at it absentmindedly, yawning and stretching as the smell of bacon fills my senses.

Just when I'm about to call out for Seth, he brings in a tray-Scrambled eggs, crisped bacon, orange juice and toast. My mouth is watering as I stare up at him, sheet covering my naked form.

"Good morning" he greets, smirking, wearing those denim jeans again, the button undone and fly zipped up, hanging low on his hips. His abs draw my attention like moths to a flame, and I could die, right here and now, a very happy woman. There's a small tuft of hair on his stomach, below his belly button and my eyes go lower until finally he chuckles and sit's the tray down on the bed beside me.

He leans forward, presses a kiss to my neck, then my lips.

"Great morning" I sigh, content. He grins.

"So, what exactly did I get from you for my birthday?" I ask, tilting my head as I take a sip of the orange juice. He smirks, licks his lips.

"Well, I figured you weren't the type for jewellery or chocolates. So I hope what I gave you last night was just as good."

I grinned at him, came to a kneel so my eyes were level with his.

"Best birthday present ever," I tell him seriously, kissing his lips softly, and thinking I was the luckiest girl alive_**.**_

* * *

**SIDE NOTE! **

Before any of you ask, yes, I am still working on HTLWW, (How to live with werewolves), I'm just taking a minor break, but it will be updated soon.

P to the muffa farking S! I love you Courtney!

And everyone should go read some of her stuff! Just look up the author TwistedTwilightFreak. Catch you guys on the flip side!


End file.
